Grateful
by Sleeping.Uchiha
Summary: For my friend. Her OOC x Itachi. Oneshot.


I DON'T FRIKKIN OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, I WOULD **NOT** - I REPEAT, **NOT -** SPEND MY FREE TIME WRITING FANFICTIONS. LOL.

Hakono Tsukiko is my best friend's OOC. This is an actual part from her story that I wrote in my own words - with some flaws xD. I can't remember exactly how it went.

**LUVV U CHEY!!!!**

* * *

I remember the event perfectly. Whether or not it's because I think of it almost **all **the time, or just because it's one of the most special memories my corrupt mind possesses; I have memorized every detail of that meaningful day.

The first thing I saw was her midnight blue hair, brushing her waist as she walked towards me. Her face was flawless; vibrant pale skin with round, observant violet eyes. Her dark lashes framed them innocently, giving her a childish aurora; however I later learned she was around the same age I was. At the time, I did not study her attire. My complete attention was stolen by her eyes, crying out for me. Loneliness. Fear. I could see it.

As she was about to reach me, a very familiar figure appeared behind her and brushed her shoulders with his smooth, reptile-like fingers. I felt my eyes sharpen at him without thinking.

_Orochimaru._

"Have you run into someone, Tsukiko-chan?" He drawled, grinning at me suggestively.

The girl's eyes widened in shock, and her breathing ceased. I could tell she was deathly afraid of Orochimaru. What exactly has he been doing to her?

"It's you..." I muttered, quietly and calmly, like a pretator.

"Uchiha... Itachi? I would have never expected you to appear here, of all places." the man crooned. His dark hair whisped across his face as a light breeze passed, revealing his sinister gold eyes.

"Is it wrong for a _young ninja_ to be taking the chuunin exams?" I smirked, taking my eyes off the girl's for a moment to finally look him in the face.

His features were sharp, and his pale skin only exaggerated them. His yellow eyes were surrounded by a light-purplish shadow; probably the result of experimenting with his body. A thin, loose fitting pitch-black robe hung on him gracefully, ending around his ankles. If he had any weapons on him, there was no way anyone would be able to tell. He was the splitting image of a snake, if you looked at the whole picture.

He glared at my arrogance - which I now realize where my superiority-complexed brother inherited it- and closed his eyes.

"Tsukiko, shall we leave? I have no interest in this boy," he crooned, "...for now."

The girl - who I will now refer to as Tsuki (a nickname later given) - looked over at Orochimaru for a moment, then ran up to me. Crystal-like tears flowed from her eyes as she clutched onto my arm. I looked down at her confusedly.

"P..please.." she pleaded quietly into my ear. "Don't let him take me back... I have a family somewhere..." she cried softly.

I was never the emotional type, and find it odd to have reacted the way I did at that time. Was it because it was **HER** that I went against Orochimaru? Or had I just felt like it was a good idea at the time? I never have really known. This is the only flaw in my memory of this event.

"Orochimaru, what exactly are you planning with this girl?" I growled, my words flowing effortlessly. "She doesn't want to go with you."

He sighed. "I have no reason to tell you. Tsukiko, come." he ordered, flicking his hand in her direction.

Tsuki squeezed my arm tightly.

It was then that I knew for sure that I would protect her.

Something had sprouted in me. Something I hadn't felt before.

**I charged at him, sharingan spinning.**

**

* * *

  
**

"What is it, Itachi-kun?" Tsuki asked me, observing as I was in deep thought.

I flew out of my trance and looked over at her, sitting cross-legged on the rug, brushing her dark blue locks.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about the day we met." I smiled gently at her.

A light pink glowed on her cheeks as she grinned. "I'm still grateful for what you did... Even to this day." she said, her soft voice making me smile.

_I too, am grateful for meeting you._


End file.
